Operation J.I.G.S.A.W.
Operation J.I.G.S.A.W. for Jarhead Ingeniously grabs superior architet wierdly ally debuts: Numbuh 276x192 starring: Sector V villain debuts: Mr. Doomm, Numbuh 276x192 villain tech: wheel chair machine, mini taiser ---- The Great Sky Jigsaw The fanfic starts in a long time ago, a few years before Sector V came. The KND leader, Numbuh 1-2-3 made a deal with Father and the adults that they made a deal. The adults gave the KND a jigsaw puzzle to complete and when it was completed, the KND would find a hidden contract for the adults so that soda would be aloud. The KND agreed but asking for the cache. The adults say its so the adults could give or not give allowances to their children. In the end, no one won. Most parents still aloud Children's allowances, and the humongous sky puzzle was never finished. The next scene has "puzzle miners" working so one day, they could find a puzzle piece that would fit and get a entire set of Yipper cards. The Jigsaw, of the sky, is actually 1111513218486 KM wide so they work in the Bermooda Triangle, land of the cows. The next scene shows Numbuh 2,3, and robo-Numbuh 6 visiting the Bermooda where Numbuh 276x192 (named after the size of the largest puzzle as of 2007) is a tour. However, Numbuh 276x192 tickles Bradley until Numbuh 2 wants them to move on. The tour takes place in the Sky Puzzle Factory divided into three parts: theorists, builders, and soda parlour. The four visit the theorist section where millions of workers are working on theories on finishing the puzzle. They don't see the normal builder section because some people go crazy in there. They end the tour with the soda parlour and Numbuh 276x192 leaves them at the gift shop but not before Numbuh 3 asked if he ever tried solving puzzles and Numbuh 276x192 replies that he once did and is the oldest one working here. Numbuh 276x192 leaves swinging his mini taiser. Numbuh 3 plays with Bradley while Numbuh 2 finds a cool gift. Suddenly, the gift shop explodes and a hidden figure comes and knocks everbody out with gas except Bradley. Bradley comes and attacks the figure but is shocked unconsious by the figure's hidden weapon. When everbody wakes up, Numbuh 276x192 discovers that 15 pieces have been stolen and passe sout from trauma. Numbuh 3 asks Numbuh 2 what to do and Numbuh 2 replies, "We're gonna kick some butt." Mr. Doom Mr. Doomm was once a rich wealthy man who lived with money. Now, he lived under a bridge. The next scene shows how he lost all his money when all the puzzle lovers started taking interest in the Great Sky Puzzle. We than see, Numbuh 2,3 and Bradley come and ask where the puzzle is. Elderly Mr. Doomm says never and escapes on his turbo wheelchair. Numbuh 2,3 and Bradley try to catch the enemy but fails. Numbuh 2 kicks a rocks in anger which hits the wheelchair and knocks Mr. Doomm onto the ground landing in the river. Bradley and the other two find Mr. Doomm who yells for pity. Numbuh 2 asks where the puzzle is one more time, and Mr. Doomm says he was going to burn it but left it for tommorrow. Before he could go on, Mr. Doomm's shoes suddenly become rockets and he goes into the air. Someone planted the shoes on him. Than a robot spider came in with the stolen puzzle pieces and dissappeared. Bradley and Numbuh 3 think while Numbuh 2 couln't believe what just happened. Numbuh 2 just thought of something and pulls on Numbuh 3 as they go back to the Bermooda. The Puzzle Pieces Numbuh 2, 3, and 6 find a whole crowd of puzzle people who work for the Sky Puzzle. Numbuh 276x192 finds the three and asks if Doomm took it. Numbuh 2 laughs and everbody keeps talking. In order to shut everbody up, Numbuh 2 tells his bad puns and everbody goes quiet. He then tells everbody about what happened and says that the person who took bribed Doommm to give it to him has none other than Numbuh 276x192! Numbuh 276x192 confesses and tells the story. Numbuh 276x192 was once a puzzle solver but never found one piece. One day when he finally became the tour guide but regretted never solving one puzzle piece and becoming famous. Numbuh 276x192 decided to steal the puzzle pieces and than give it to Mr. Doomm and later stealing it from him again to proclaim himself famous. But with the possibbility Doomm would blab, Numbuh 276x192 decided he would send a extra pair of rocket boots triggered whenever he conffessed. The backup was that he would pretend to battle the "Culprit" and save the day with puzzle pieces that Numbuh 267x192 stole from Doomm, and saying the culprit dissappeared. Numbuh 276x192 than makes a run for it but Numbuh 6 sends a laser to trip Numbuh 276x192. Numbuh 3 asked how Hoagie knew and Numbuh 2 said, that he discovered that Numbuh 6 had frizzy fur and had been stricken by electricity and Numbuh 267x192 had a taiser from when he left the three at the gift shop! The fanfic ends with a Numbuh 2's statue in the puzzle hall of fame and the puzzle pieces were found. End Transmission-